A Second Challenge
by Yudesei
Summary: Takes place at the end of episode 93 / Rated "T" just in case


"W-w-wait! I'm falling! I'm falling! I'm falling!" Anna said.

Yuma couldn't help but taking a few steps back. He glanced behind him and saw the stairs.

'_If I fall, __**both**__ of us will fall down the stairs!_' Yuma thought as he tried to stop himself from falling.

But it was too heavy for Yuma to keep both himself _and_ Anna up, so he started to fall backwards. Yuma laid his right hand behind Anna's head to protect her from hurting her head.

They fell and rolled down the stairs. Umimi kept smiling while the others stared at them, shocked and worried.

When Yuma and Anna finally came to the end on the stairs, Yuma landed on in back against the hard ground. Anna landed on top of him with-

"EEEEEEHHH?!" Kotori and Cathy yelled.

Umimi chuckled lightly. Tobio was still wondering what was going on. And Rei was blushing lightly, feeling a bit disgusted.

"Y-Yuma! You should battle instead of kissing girls!" Rei yelled.

Anna had landed on top of Yuma, but as she landed, her lips crashed into Yuma's. Yuma and Anna were blushing madly as Anna pulled away from the kiss.

"E-eh…" she said.

"A-Anna…y-you…." Yuma said.

Yuma didn't know what to say. His mind was blank.

"H-hey! How dare you kiss Yuma like that?!" Kotori shouted.

"Nyeah!" Cathy shouted.

Anna bit her lip.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

"Anna…" Yuma said.

"…I'm sorry!" she said as she stood up and ran away.

Yuma quickly sat up.

"Anna! Wait!" he yelled, but she didn't stop running.

Then she was gone. Yuma slowly stood up.

'_Did I hurt her or something?_' he thought.

He turned around to walk up the stairs again. But as he turned around, Umimi stood there.

"GAH!" Yuma shouted since he didn't expect her to stand there.

He hadn't heard her walk down the stairs either. Umimi just smiled.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" she asked.

"No, I was just…surprised to see you standing there" Yuma said.

Kotori, Cathy and Rei came running down the stairs while Tobio was walking.

"Yuma! Are you okay?" Kotori asked.

"Did she hurt you?" Cathy asked.

"Eh… o_o She didn't hurt me at all… o_O" Yuma said.

"Don't worry, Nyuma! I will protect you from that bad kitty!" Cathy said.

'_Nyuma..?_' Yuma thought.

"Relax. I'm fine" he said.

"Good to hear that" Tobio said.

He looked at Umimi.

"Should we go now?" he asked.

Umimi glanced at him and nodded slightly.

"Yes" she said.

She looked at Yuma.

"Good luck, Yuma ^-^" she said before she and Tobio walked away.

"Luck? With what?" Yuma mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something, Yuma?" Rei asked.

Yuma twitched and smiled nervously.

"Nope. Hehe ^_^' " he said.

Then he got his serious look.

"But I wonder how Anna could fall like that. I mean, she was standing so far away…" he said.

"She was pushed by Umimi" Kotori answered.

Yuma looked at her with a confused look.

"Umimi pushed Anna? Why?" he asked.

Kotori shrugged before she crossed her arms.

"All she said was 'Go on. Direct attack him with your love'. Then she pushed Anna towards you" she answered.

'_Wasn't Anna in love with another guy? I mean, first she said she liked me, but she had mixed me up with someone else. And now, they say Anna really likes me. Gah! I'm so confused! _' he thought.

Kotori and Cathy had kept talking for a while, but Yuma hadn't paid any attention.

'_I never expected her lips to be so soft…_' Yuma thought.

He blushed slightly.

'_N-no! What the hell am I thinking?! Get it out of your head, Yuma!_' Yuma thought for himself.

The more he thought about the kiss, the redder his cheeks became.

'_Soft skin. Smells good. Cute_' he thought, even though he didn't want to.

He tried to think about something else, but he couldn't.

"GAAAAH! DAMN IT!" Yuma yelled, which made Kotori, Cathy and Rei jump.

"What happened?! O_O" Rei asked.

Yuma turned around and started to run.

"Yuma! Where are you going?!" Kotori shouted.

"Nyuma!" Cathy shouted.

"See ya tomorrow!" Yuma shouted back.

'_If I wanna know how it really is, I have to ask her myself_' Yuma thought.

- On the street a bit far away –

Anna was looking around, surprised to see that there weren't so many people outside.

'_Maybe they're eating dinner or something_' she thought.

A couple walked pass her, holding hands. Anna looked sadly at the ground.

'_They're so lucky…Why can't I be lucky too?_' she asked.

"Anna"

Anna twitched. She wasn't scared, but she knew who the voice belonged to.

'_Yuma?_' she thought and turned around.

He wasn't there, which meant Yuma was _coming_.

"Anna!"

His voice became louder.

'_He's coming this way. He'll see me!_' Anna thought before she ran into an alley, hiding behind 2 trashcans.

Anna heard footstep coming closer, then they disappeared right next to her. She moved a little to the right to see if someone was there. A few meters away from her stood Yuma, panting from all the running.

"Yuma!" was heard.

Yuma turned around to see who it was.

"Rei?" he said.

Rei ran up to him.

"I'll help you search! :D" he said.

"You will?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah! ^_^ …Ehm…What are you searching for?" Rei asked.

"I'm searching for Anna" Yuma answered.

Anna blinked a few times.

'_For me? He's searching for me? Why?_' she thought.

"Why? o_O" Rei asked.

"I just gotta ask her something…" Yuma answered.

"Hm…" Rei said.

He started at Yuma for a while before he smiled brightly.

"Okay! If I find her, I'll tell her you're searching for her!" he said before he ran away.

Yuma slowly walked around in a circle. Then he stopped and looked at the ground.

"Damn it…Why does she have to make me so confused?" he said.

Anna bit her lip.

'_Should I tell him? …No! I can't just tell him. He hates me. He was so angry before….He's mad at me already…If I tell him, he'll probably become angrier…Besides…he probably hates me for the kiss anyway_' she thought.

She heard Yuma growl.

"Why can't I stop thinking of that kiss? It was an accident. She didn't mean it, so why can't I stop thinking about it?" Yuma growled.

Anna blushed slightly. Yuma shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. I have to find her anyway" he said before he ran away.

Anna heard Yuma's footstep running farther and farther away. She slowly stood up and walked out from her hiding place.

"Yuma…" she said.

'_He hates me…_' she thought.

"Yeah?"

"Ah! OoO" Anna said before she turned around, grabbed the person's arm and then threw the person over her shoulder.

"Ow… x_x"

Anna noticed it was only Yuma.

"Yu…ma…? O_O Sorry! I didn't know it was you!" she said.

"It's okay" Yuma said as he slowly got up.

"H-how did you even do that? You ran away and then you suddenly showed up behind me o_o" Anna said.

"A magician never tells his secrets" Yuma said before he chuckled. "Listen Anna…About the kiss…"

Anna looked away.

"…What about it?" she asked.

"It was an accident, right?" Yuma asked.

Anna slowly nodded.

"Oh…" Yuma said.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Yuma remembered what Kotori had said. _All she said was 'Go on. Direct attack him with your love'. Then she pushed Anna towards you._

"Do you love me?" Yuma asked, which made Anna blush madly.

"W-what?! N-no! W-what makes you think that?!" Anna asked.

"Isn't that why Umimi pushed you towards me? O_o" Yuma asked.

Anna sighed. She didn't have a good argument against that. She decided to not answer the question.

"Anna" Yuma said.

Anna growled lightly.

"Who cares? You hate me anyway, so why do you even care about it?" she asked.

Yuma raised his eyebrows.

"Hate you? I've never said that o_O" he said.

Anna looked down at the ground.

"No…, but you looked so mad last time…" she said.

Yuma scratched himself behind his head and looked away.

"I just…was mad because you said you liked me…Then it turned out that you had mixed me up with some other guy…and a little about what you said after that. But mostly because of the mixed up-thing" he said.

"…So? I was defeated in a duel and I got rejected by you. That's even worse than mixing 2 guys up…" Anna said.

Yuma looked at her.

"Rejected?" he asked.

Anna nodded. She glanced up at him.

"You like that Kotori girl, right?" she asked.

"What? o_O She's only my friend" Yuma answered.

"Sure she is" Anna mumbled as she walked pass Yuma.

"H-hey! I'm serious!" Yuma said and grabbed Anna's wrist, preventing her from walking away.

Anna turned to him.

"What is it? ò_ó" she asked.

"I want an answer, Anna. Do you like me or not?" Yuma asked.

Anna blushed and bit her lip.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

'_Obvious?_' Yuma thought.

He remembered what happened during the battle against Tobio and Umimi. He let go of Anna's wrist.

"Okay then. I challenge you" he said.

"…I don't feel like dueling against you…" Anna said.

"Who said anything about dueling?" Yuma asked.

Anna looked at him with a confused expression.

"I bet I can have more fun watching a movie at the cinema than you can" Yuma said.

Anna blinked a few times.

"Is that a…a…date?" she asked.

"Eh…." Yuma said.

He blushed slightly and scratched himself behind his head.

"E-eh…It's a…challenge… x_x A-are you up for the challenge or not?" he asked.

Anna stared at him for a while before she smiled and "hit" the air with her right fist.

"Yeah! I've got a date with Yuma!" she shouted.

"Actually it's a-"

"Let's go! :D" Anna said as she grabbed Yuma's arm and started to run towards the cinema.

Yuma had no choice but run too.

"H-hey! Calm down! O_O" Yuma said, but that didn't slow Anna down.

She was too happy to slow down now. Umimi came out from the shadows, smiling.

'_I knew the direct attack would work ^_^ I'm glad to see you smiling again. Have good date- I mean…challenge, Anna-chan ^-^_' she thought she started to walk the opposite way.


End file.
